


Supergirl no more

by MuchOTPSuchShips



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Character Death, Established Relationship, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuchOTPSuchShips/pseuds/MuchOTPSuchShips
Summary: All it takes is one life too many taken for Supergirl to give up, on being a hero, on love, and on the human race.





	1. "Do you trust me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, still new to all this stuff so if you've got any tips please do put them in the comments and also sorry in advance for the HEAVY angst but that seems to be the only thing I am able to write. Oh well.

*present day*

People on the streets looked up, protecting their eyes form the sun, to stare at the rocket-like figure shooting through the sky and towards the limit of the atmosphere. Some took pictures and videos. The news hadn't been out yet, but they soon would be, Kara knew that, so she escaped to where no one could reach her. Once she reached her limit and felt the gravity weaken to the point where she barely had to use her powers to stay afloat, she stopped. Voices in her ear piece were speaking to her, she didn't hear any of it. Back on the ground, the people of National City all looked up as a deafening scream, filled with pain and laced with anger echoed throughout the streets. They lasted for hours. Rumors of another alien invasion started spreading. The DEO, FBI and the president herself reassured them that that wasn't the case. When the sun had set over the horizon, a silhouette fell out of the sky and crashed in the desert.

 

_________

 

Supergirl was layed down on one of the med bay of the DEO, she hadn't gone back to her apartment in 3 days now. She couldn't. Instead she'd been on the bed not moving or speaking at all after she crashed down from the exhaustion of her scream. It had went on for eight hours from what she'd briefly heard Alex said. She hadn't cried since. Told herself over and over she was strong, she'd seen worse, she just needed time and she would be back to business "in a jiffy". The others at the DEO didn't seem too sure. They didn't even dare approach her except Alex for the occasional tastless meal. 

Not after she'd injure multiple DEO elites of the brigade that had accompanied her on that day and they'd tried to sedate her. A dumb move. Anyone should've known not to try anything with her, not when her eyes were fiery and not just because of the laser light in them, not with tears streaming like waterfalls down her cheeks, not after she regained a cold composure walking towards the exit. A body she'd envelopped in her cape, gently held in steel arms. The DEO agents had tried to take it away from her, put it in a vulgar body bag like any other casualty. "Collateral damage" they'd called it.

Supergirl had snapped.

None of the agents had been killed, thankfully, but she'd gotten rid of them in 8.7 seconds. Not once removing her hands from the body in her arms. Then she shot out into the sky. And she allowed herself to break.

 

_________

 

"Kara-"

"No." Alex sighed.

"I'm sorry to have to put you through this, but do you know if she ever planned anything in case-"

"No. I refused to talk about it everytime she brought it up." The kryptonian started softly sobbing again. "Because I always told her I'd protect her. That I wouldn't let anything happen to her." She let out a humorless, wet laugh that pained her throat. "So we focused on me instead, and now, I don't know what to do, I don't know..." Alex was no fool, and even if she had been, she still would've been able to see that Kara wasn't talking about a stupid testament now. It pained her to no end to see her little sister so broken, so lost, so tired.

"It's okay Kara, we'll figure something out, okay? You get some rest now." It was all Kara did. Rest. Answer questions and rest. With the cardboard food somewhere in between. She was surviving. Her body was at least, and sometimes she convinced herself it was enough. As Alex walked out of the room, she stole one last glance from the blonde. Still in her supersuit, her eyes red and puffy from all the crying, her voice hoarse, her shoulders slumped on herself, her head hanging down losely. In shame and exhaustion.

Alex stepped out, barely catching the whimper that left chapped lips.

"She trusted me."

 

_________

*1 week before mission*

"Of course I trust you Kara, why what's the matter?" They'd been laying on the couch of Kara's apartment, both reading their own thing and Kara gently running her fingers through dark hair when she'd ask the question. She'd been thinking about the biggest concern of the DEO at the moment: Cadmus. They still hadn't figured out how to get rid of them, although J'onn had proposed something that Kara had immediately refused.

_________

 

*Few hours prior to that*

"We are not using her as bait, no way, it's way too risky! I don't care about her "undeniable connections" to Cadmus, it's out of the question!"

"Not as bait, Supergirl, but more like a bluff, an inside man if you will." And so...

_________

*Back to 1 week before mission*

Kara sighed.

"I have something terrible to ask you."


	2. "I hate clichés"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the kudos and comments, I smile like a 5 year old on Christmas whenever I read one! So new chapter and as always ideas for late welcomed

*present day*

 

Snapper was pissed. Kara couldn't care less if she tried. He left her about 15 voice messages telling her to "get her ass back at CatCo to work on the biggest article you'll ever have the chance to write", it quickly turned into "the last article you'll ever write I'd you don't pick up your damn phone". Again, Kara couldn't care. The funeral was today. It was going to be public, of course it was, and she had to attend as Supergirl, of course she did. That subject had been the starter of an argument with Alex the night before.

"I'm not going." She'd stated it plainly, just as someone would say "the sky is blue".

"Kara what are you talking about you have to go, it's what she'd want."

"No it's not, alright?! She wouldn't want a big public funeral, she wouldn't want me to come as Supergirl because unlike everyone she didn't care about the costume! She'd want me to come as me, not as Supergirl, or Kara Danvers but as Kara Zor-El. But I can't do it Alex, I just can't, not again." She broke down again, her promise to be strong hadn't lasted long. Alex sat down next to her and took the shaking, sobbing mess she'd become in her arms, attempting to sooth her by gently rubbing her back as she cried.

"Kara I know it's hard, but think about what the people will think if Supergirl doesn't show up, what will the press say, you know they'll destroy her even now. They need you to tell them who she really was. She needs you to tell them." Kara had kept on crying for a few hours, until she composed herself enough to tell Alex goodbye and that she'd think about it. She did. So she texted Alex in the morning. She hadn't slept at all, and it showed, but she had to pull it together. For her.

Kara Tiny Danvers: I'll go as Supergirl but after today I won't put the costume on again.

She wasn't asking permission, or even if Alex approved, she just said it. 

_________

 

She got to the funeral early, and stayed late after everyone had left. She'd done her speech and everyone had listened. She said she'd died a hero and that thanks to her, Cadmus was no more. She also warned the press that if any of them put even a single word that she was anything less than a hero, Supergirl would come after them herself. That seemed to do.

When everyone had left, she stayed alone, floating in front of her grave under the rain. Of course it was raining, how cliché. She hated clichés.

 

_________

 

*2 months before mission*

"Aw come on it's so obvious it hurts, he's the killer you morons!" Kara smiled as she watched the most beautiful creature yell at the screen, arms frantic. Finnaly, she flopped back on the couch with a frustrated "urgh". 

"I mean it could be the bride that did." Green eyes stared straight into hers.

"Babe, Babe no, it's always the quiet ones that did it, it's like the biggest cliché for murder mysteries. That's why they're so boring, it's always the same thing." She sighed again and ate a handful of popcorn.

"I think clichés are nice, it keeps things simple ya know? And anyway, the bride's the killer for sure."

"Well if you're so sure then, let's make a bet, if I win and it is the quiet waiter, you have to kiss me."

"Babe, you know you don't need an excuse to kiss me right?" Blood red lips had smiled knowingly.

"I know, but it'll just feel that much better when I win."

"if you say so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So SPOILER ALERT!
> 
>  
> 
> I'm thinking of bringing Lena back coz I'm a sucker for good endings but idk how so if you've got idea please do tell otherwise thanks for reading!


	3. Don't leave me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one is a bit smaller than the other so sorry but it had to be done for dramatic reasons.

*3 months ago, day of the mission*

 

"Lena, Lena come in!" Kara muttered a "c'mon Lena" under her breath, but alas, the radio stayed mute.

"Fuck!" Kara punched the wall, leaving a sizeable hole in it. Alex was about to step towards her but agent Vasquez interrupted them both.

"We've got a video transmission coming in, it's not directly from Lena but she could've managed to get in their system to talk to us." Kara jumped towards the DEO's big screen and Alex told Vasquez to put the transmission through. She smiled seeing the renewed hope in her sister's eyes.

"Hello Supergirl." No, no not that voice, not that venomous smile, not those piercing sharp eyes.

"Lilian..." Kara grit her teeth, barely managing to breath. The others had taken defensive positions, Alex's hand on her gun, as if she could shoot the Luthor through the screen. Lilian smiled.

"Now, before we begin, Supergirl, know that I have the exact location of your ear piece and I can see you, so if you make the slightest movement, my disgrace of a daughter will pay for it," At that she stepped aside, revealing Lena, tied to a chair and gagged by a rope. Upon further inspection, Kara noticed she seemed to be holding some kind of small remote in her hand, but Lilian didn't seem to notice so Kara stayed quiet, her breath caught in her throat. "Are we clear?" Lilian continued. She nodded. "Good. Now I think Lena has something to say." She stepped back from the screen to undo Lena's gag, probably expecting her to tell them to surrender, but as soon as the gag was gone, Lena started speaking as fast as she could.

"Kara Zor-El," Kara was taken aback, when had Lena learned Kryptonian? Still the young Luthor continued in the Super's native tongue. "The remote I'm holding in my hand will put an end to all of this, I could've used it as soon as I was caught but I needed to tell you: thank you for your smiles, thank you for your love, thank you for being my sunshine, and thank you for all the happiness,"

"Lena what? What are you talking about?" Kara said in English, each speaking the other's language.

"Thank you for being my reason to keep fighting on, and sorry to leave you."

"Oh my Rao, no Lena don't you dare! Don't you fucking dare!" Kara yelled, finally realizing what Lena's words meant.

"I love you." She smiled with tears in her eyes, Lilian looking back and forth between her and Kara shouting at the screen.

Lena pressed the button, and the connection went offline. Later that day, they found the bodies and Lex was declared the last standing Luthor.

 

*present day*

Kara reluctantly woke up to the sound of her DEO ringtone. 

"Alex I told you I was done two months and twenty seven days ago." No hello, no how you doing, just pissed, hungover complaints.

"Yes sorry I know, but I thought you might wanna hear this." Kara sighed.

"Well? Go on."

"We don't know if it's a glitch in the system, but the motion sensors of Lena's apartment have been activated. We're not sure what caused it, maybe a petty thief or a cleaning lady or something but Winn still said you should know." Alex had barely finished that Kara had already changed in her Super suit, now only used to collect dust or in case of world threatening events that Superman couldn't handle alone.

"I'm checking it out." And she hung up.

She made her way across the city in record time and landed harshly on the balcony, causing the croncrete to crack under her. Focusing her hearing, she identified one, racing heartbeat. Good, let them be scared, they should be scared. She had warned everyone that whoever stepped in here would have to face her. She walked in the apartment, ready to throw the intruder out the window. Said intruder came in the living room, looking both messy and neat, nervous and excited, unsure and certain, confused and all knowing.

"Supergirl, what are you doing here?" Knees of steel weakened and gave in, crashing the hero to the ground. Angry tears washed over her cheeks.

"Five seconds."

"Sorry?" Kara rose up to her feet, floating a few inches so she towered completely over the one she was facing, her eyes burning laser red but not quite shooting yet, one hand clenching into a fist a her side and the other against the imposter's throat, closing silghtly, causing them to gag.

"You have five seconds to tell me who the fuck you are, and how you dare showing up here looking like Lena Luthor!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again kudos and comments always much appreciated and loved, till next time!


	4. Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaack. No flashback in this chapter just saying. Also like always kudos and comments and blah blah blah. Love yaaaa

"Supergirl? Kara?" Alex's voice called through the blond's earpiece.

"Kara it's... It's not an alien shapeshifter... Or a cyborg or anything, we did all the tests. She's human, and she isn't lying, J'onn made sure of that. She's Lena Luthor, or at least she's convinced she is but she doesn't have any brain damage of any kind so... There isn't any more tests we can do Kara, she... She really might be her." That earned a dry, heartless chuckle from Kara. She was sitting a few feet in the air, legs crossed and her hands resting on her laps.

"She's not Lena, Alex. Okay?"

"Kara-"

"You wanna know how I'm sure of that? Cause I'm looking at her right now, sitting right in front of where she is, where I had to bury her Alex! So do more tests, whatever you want, because that whatever it is isn't Lena! Lena is dead Alex, I would know I'm the one who got her killed!" Kara yelled through tears, now standing on the ground looking down on the engraved stone before her.

"Lena Elizabeth Luthor, friend to few, hero to all" it read.

 

_________

 

Kara landed harshly on the DEO's landing platform, everyone looked up at her, some flinching back. She went to Winn in quick steps.

"Fine. Where is she?" He swallowed hard.

"Um... She's- interrogation room. With Alex. Kara are you sure you're-" But the Super was already walking towards the room, ignoring the looks she received and Winn's worries. She took her time. She could've used her speed and gotten there in a mere second, but she wanted everyone to see her, to show them that she was strong enough.

She slammed the door open, busting the lock. Alex looked up in surprise and an anxious (maybe) Luthor flinched back from her. Those scared eyes were where Kara's were glued to.

"Get out." Snapped, no hesitation and a certain threat to it. An order. Alex Danvers was a soldier, she listened to orders, especially when they came from a pissed and determined Supergirl. Even though, on her way out she grabbed her sister's shoulder, whispering in her ear.

"Don't hurt her, Kara." Kara didn't take her eyes off the supposed Luthor.

"Do you really think I could even if I wanted to?" She spoke at average leveling sure the captive would hear her. Even if she would never hurt her, she still wanted whatever it was scared. Alex nodded and left without another word. Good soldier, Kara thought.

She sat down and the seat in front of the dark haired woman, quickly glancing to make sure said woman's wrists were handcuffed. She stared right in her kryptonite eyes.

"Who are you?" Simple enough.

"My name is Lena Luthor, I'm the CEO of L-Corp." Kara forced herself to stay seated, gritting her teeth as she smirked, not even hiding the threats and anger that spilled from it.

"Bullshit. Again, who are you?" The woman seemed shocked at that, looking at the Super questioningly.

"Why won't you believe me?" Kara clenched her fists.

"I'm the one asking the questions here. Do you know who I am?"

"Of course, you're Supergirl, National City's hero."

"What's my name?" Moment of truth.

"I... You never told me." She admitted with a sort of defeat.

"That's why I won't believe you. Lena knew exactly who I was. Now, I suggest you start talking because right now I no longer have any reasons to hold back." She forced herself to stay as calm as possible, she knew Alex was watching. But the venom flew freely from her words. The woman swallowed. She sighed. She spoke.

"I really am Lena Luthor. Just not the one you have here. I'm from Earth 37-05. I'm not sure if you know what that means." Kara nodded breifly, she was familiar with the multi Earth concept, thanks to Barry.

"Right, well I came here to escape Cadmus. You sent me through the portal I created actually, well the Supergirl from my Earth. We were friendly, but not as much as you and your Lena I'm guessing since you told her your name. Anyways, we programmed the portal so I could get to the Earth that resembles mine the most, so hopefully there wouldn't be too much trouble. But apparently I was wrong."

"Right so, Luthor, let's say you're not lying for the sake of this argument-"

"Can I ask you a question?" Kara was taken aback, it looked like the Luthor had gained some of her confidence back since the start of the conversation.

"Shoot."

"What did she do? Your Lena, I mean. Obviously you're pissed at her for some reason, so what is it? What did she do to push even you away?" Oh. Rao. She has balls to talk about Lena that way.

"She didn't do anything. It was my fault. I... She..." Tears started forming in the Super's eyes. No, she couldn't appear weak before the Luthor. She swallowed back a sob.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked I'm sorry." Kara shook her head, fighting back the urge to melt and cry and scream.

"Were you... Were you together? Did you... Break up?" Once again Kara shook her head.

"We didn't break up. Never. But she um... Cadmus got her. I couldn't protect her, like your Supergirl could." At that, she stood up and left hurridly before she would burst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am extremely unfamiliar with the multiverse thingy of the DC universe so if that was some complete scientific/fiction shit im sorry, also sorry if you wanted the real Lena back but that would've been a little too complecated and I'm not a big fan of resurrection plus I've got a bittersweet kinda ending planned so... Anyways TILL NEXT TIME


	5. I miss you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, back again. Sorry for not updating in a long time, no excuses I'm just a lazy shit. Anyways, don't know if this will be the last chapter cause I don't really know how to continue this but if you have ideas pleaaaase do tell. As always comments and kudos blah blah blah, LOVE Y'ALL

"Is she going to be alright?" The new Lena asked, leaning on the rail of the DEO balcony.

"She just... She needs time. We all do I think. I know her, and although I can't possibly relate to what she's feeling right now, I have a pretty good idea of what she's feeling. She-" Alex looked to the brunette in disbelief as she puffed on a cigarette Alex hadn't even realised she'd taken out. Lena looked at her questioningly.

"What?" Alex shook her head, slightly smiling to herself.

"Nothing, it's just our Lena didn't smoke, so I'm just a bit surprised." Lena nodded, staring off in the night sky.

"Were not the same person, you know. I am the closest thing there is to her, but we're not alike in every way. I'm not the Lena you apparently knew, and I'm not the Lena Supergirl loved..." Alex glanced at her at those words. There was a hint of something in it. Longing? Regret?

"Did... Did you and your Supergirl ever, like..."

"Dated?" Alex nodded. "No, we had a... Complicated relationship, but in the end we decided it was better to remain proffessional, for each other's safety. And anyways I had eyes for someone else..."

"Who?" Lena didn't speak for a moment, blowing smoke in the night air instead. When she did speak again, Alex took it for an answer.

"How's Kara? I don't know what kind of relationship she had with the Lena here. Is she okay?" Alex smiled sadly, doubting she could supply an answer to that.

"Yeah, about that, you might want to talk to her tomorrow." Lena simply nodded. They stood in silence for a bit, Lena finished her smoke and threw the remains in an ashtray.

"What is she feeling?" Alex seemed to come back from where she'd been lost in her thoughts.

"What?"

"Supergirl, you said before you had a pretty good idea of what she is feeling."

"Right." Alex thought about it for a bit. "Weak. That's what she's feeling. Because your Supergirl managed to save you, but she couldn't save her Lena."

 

_________

 

"For the last time Kara, we can't send her back, her Supergirl assured her she would destroy the portal so Cadmus couldn't reach her. She's stuck here." Winn said into his phone, exhausted that the argument lasted so much longer than it needed to.

"Then send her to an island or something, just get her out off my sight." Winn sighed.

"Kara you don't mean that. Just get some sleep, come back in the morning with a clear head okay? Now I gotta go take care of this, but take care of yourself, Kara." Kara mumbled out a 'goodnight' before hanging up. Sleep, right, exactly what she couldn't do. She needed to forget her troubles, if only for a night. What was it that humans did for that again? Oh yes, drink.

 

_________

 

3 hours later, and too many drinks to count

 

Lena woke up to a loud crashing sound. She got out of her bed and the room that the DEO had given her in the building. She stepped in the main room where a figure layed on the ground. Carefully stepping towards it, Lena blindly reached for a light switch. She found one and flipped it, revealing a groaning Supergirl.

"Supergirl?" Lena immediately sped towards the girl of steel, instinctively checking for injuries.

"Mm... Is Kara..." 

"What?"

"My name's Kara, you know that Lee..." Lena stood back. This was... News, to say the least. It made a surprising amount of sense, for the Supergirl and Kara she knew, at least, and she had always thought there was something more to Kara. Of course, there was nothing more needed, but she always thought she felt some kind of... Something that was different about her.

"Are you an angel?" The obviously drunk Supergirl- Kara- asked, her voice cutting through Lena's thoughts. Lena looked at the blond, confused. She was about to give somewhat of an answer but all thoughts were vaporised when she met Kara's eyes.

She was smiling sadly at Lena, her eyes shining with incoming tears. There was a look of pure adoration and love, completed with sadness and longing. Lena was already feeling the tears coming herself, but the blond's next words were what finally broke her.

"I miss you, Lee." And the tears started flowing. Lena dropped to the floor, joining Kara and they craddled each other, both trying to comfort the other and both selfishly thinking of the one they lost. Whispered 'I miss you's and uncertain 'it's okay's joined the sounds of held back sobs and sniffling in the open space of the DEO headquarters.

They stopped shaking at one point, but never let go of the other, feeling too safe to leave. Sky eyes met kryptonite ones. There was silence for a beat. Two. Kara found comfort in Lena's heartbeat, familiar but oh so different.

And their lips met, salted from the dried tears.

They kissed. Because how could they not, when she looked like her, when she felt like her, when she smelled like her, hell, she tasted like her. It was desperate and hungry and selfish and passionate for someone else. It was wrong but so familiar. 

Lena was the one to push away when Kara's hand gently placed itself on her shoulder, the gesture quite the opposite of the frenzied kiss.

"Supergirl, Kara, stop. We... We can't. We can't use one another to replace the one that's gone. It wouldn't fix anything, on the contrary. And- and you're drunk and, fuck, I took advantage of that, but we can't be that selfish. It's not what your Lena, or my Kara would want." Kara allowed her head to fall, reminding Lena of a beaten dog.

"I know. And I'm sorry for starting it and for being rude to you before, I just... I don't know how to deal with all this." Lena smiled sadly and the blond, she nodded.

"It's okay, no one does. But we'll figure it out, okay? But we can't allow ourselves to be that selfish. Okay?" Kara nodded, some tears still gently slipping down her cheeks.

"Together?"

"Yeah, promise


	6. Because it couldn't be that simple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy, sorry for the long wait and I feel like that chapter is maybe shorter so sorry for that too. Anyways, enjoy, ideas, feedback and kudos welcomed, love y'all.

Two weeks later 

 

Warmth. 

That was the simplest, most logical way to word what Kara currently felt. Warmth. Safe, comfortable, loving, warmth. 

They were lying on the couch, each doing there own thing, Lena working and Kara reading, but they still managed to hold or touch the other somehow. Wether it was a head resting on laps, hands softly rubbing an arm, or just shoulders together. 

Warmth. 

"Hey, babe?" Lena looked up from her computer, interrupting Kara's pleasants thoughts. She smiled softly. 

"What's up?" Lena took a hold of Kara's hand, completely abandoning her work. 

"I... I'm happy. Truly. I don't think I've been happier. Thank you," Kara's heart melted a little, how could a person be so sweet and adorable. 

"For your smiles," Kara's blood ran cold at the strangely familiar words. 

"Lena what-" 

"Thank you for your love, thank you for being my sunshine, and thank you for all the happiness," Lena continued, ignoring Kara's rapidely changing expression. 

"Lena, stop! What are you-" She was mad, pissed, but yet, Lena still cut her words off. She reached for the blond's cheek, her hand as soft as her smile. 

"It's just such a shame you killed me." Kara felt like something had shattered. Not her heart or a mirror, maybe her soul. 

As soon as the words were out of Lena's mouth, the room twisted, became darker, the paint fell off the walls in chips and bits of dust, the furniture and paintings vanished, leaving Kara to fall on the bare floor. She couldn't get up, the room kept wobling and turning, unstable, or maybe that was just her legs. 

Lena knelt beside her, Kara had escaped her grasp when she had fallen. She wore a sad smile and her green eyes were filled with longing, regret. She reached again for Kara, but just as her finger came close, they started burning, charred before they even made contact with Kara. When she did touch her, the burns rapidely spread, rushing from her hand to the rest of her body, Kara, horrified, cried out. Painful sobs ripped through the sound of fire, ashes dancing around them. Before the fire took over Lena's still soft features, Kara felt herself fall through darkness, her own screams the only sign of life. 

 

_________ 

 

Kara gasped deeply, aching to get air back in her lungs. She reached out with a desperate hand, tears flowing freely through the sobs and painful breaths. 

As soon as she sat up, she was instantly embraced. Arms clutching her, hands desperately trying to soothe her with caresses. She allowed to arms to care for her for a moment, long enough to get her breathing under slightly better control. 

"You alright?" No, Rao no, not with that voice so close to her ear. She mentally scolded herself for allowing this to ahve happened. She detached herself for the warm arms as much as she could, not that they allowed her to go far. 

"Yeah, I'm, I'm fine, it's fine. You can go back to your room, sorry for waking you." She said with as much disintrest as she could manage, regrettably. Lena, no not freaking Lena dammit, looked straight in her still red, puffy eyes, concern obvious in hers. 

"Kara, obviously you're not, so why do you do this? Why do you keep pushing me away? Ever since that first night you've been nothing but cold and distant. Would you even want me here if your sister hadn't told you to take me in?" Kara looked away, because she couldn't answer, not with her eyes looking pleadingly at her. 

So she got angry, as she often did these days. 

"Well it should be pretty fucking obvious, no? What do you think I dream about when I wake up screaming like this, huh? What do you think it would feel like to keep seeing her in my dreams and waking up to see her face, and her eyes, but you're not her! I barely fucking know you and you don't know me either, I'm not whoever you banged in your world!" 

The words were out before Kara had a chance to hold them back, although she wasn't sure she would've. But they seemed to do the trick. Soft green eyes became cold and indifferent. The brunette stood up abrubtly, straighting her posture on instict. 

"You're right, my apologies. I'm sorry I mistook you for the carring Kara Danvers I knew. Please be assured I will not commit that same mistake again. Goodnight." Her voice was cold, professional, CEO like. She turned around and stepped out of Kara's room. 

Alone. Again. 

Fuck. I really fucked up didn't I, Lee?

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have no idea if I want to try to do a happy ending (as happy as possible considering) or not so please let me know in comments and as always kudos much appreciated! Love y'all


End file.
